


in the middle of the mess, you keep me sane

by illbethebanksforyourriver



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot collection, Song Based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbethebanksforyourriver/pseuds/illbethebanksforyourriver
Summary: These are some chaennie fic ideas I've been sitting on for the longest time. This is crossposted on aff and wattpad as well.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 2





	in the middle of the mess, you keep me sane

Hi there!

I'm not yet done writing the first installment of the fic but I wanted to post this to motivate me to keep going at it. I might be deleting this page when the proper first fic is done but for now, hello! Just a little note about my process is that I usually try to go based on songs and certain ideas they leave me with so feel free to send in some song recs too! Might contain sporadic updates since I have no set writing schedule but I tend to write the whole thing before posting so I hope that makes up for it. I'm still a beginner and this is generally just my way of making sense of the thoughts in my head so I hope that's alright still. Let me know what you think about the works in the future.


End file.
